


Under a Pale Moon

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: SPN ABO Bingo Fill - Each chapter is another square filled. Snippets of how weres Jensen and Jared met and fell in love.This Chapter:Square Filled: WerewolvesShip: J2Rating: PGTags: FluffSummary: Jensen and Jared Meet – Jared’s POVWord Count: 359Written for @spnabobingo





	1. Chapter 1

Jared always loved summer. It was his favorite season. Texas was hot as hell in the summer, but Jared lived on the edge of a lake and spent as much time wet as possible. Jared was going to start college in the fall, but for now, he worked construction for a little extra spending money. That’s where he met Jensen.

Jared had stopped what he was doing and simply stared. Until his brother had laughed at him and smacked him on the back of the head. Jared glared at him, but was pretty thankful Jeff had broken his gawking before Jensen noticed.

To Jared’s happiness _and_ horror, Jensen ended up working right beside him that day and the rest of the week. He found himself moving closer to Jensen many times throughout the day, and had to deliberately pull himself back.

He’d heard stories plenty of times before about weres meeting and falling immediately in love, but he’d chalked it up to exaggeration or failing memories. Now, he wasn’t so sure. The longer Jensen worked, the sweatier he got the and stronger his natural scent became. When Jensen looked up from where he was cutting boards and caught Jared staring, he simply smiled and held Jared’s gaze for a few, precious moments.

Jared had always known he’d find himself an alpha sooner or later, he’d just assumed it would be after he was done with school, or maybe while he was at school. The day he found himself standing with a saw in one hand while staring off in the distance and trying to figure out whether he could manage an apartment on his own instead of living on campus so Jensen could visit, he realized he needed to get a grip. And fast.

Jensen Ackles had thrown him completely off balance, and he’d barely said anything to him other than, hello, pass me those nails please, and good to see you, Jared. He remembered something his dad always loved to say when they were out – sometimes, you gotta fish or cut bait. Glancing at Jensen’s beautiful face, Jared made a decision right then and there – fishing it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Phantom Scent  
> Ship: J2  
> Rating: PG  
> Tags: Fluff  
> Summary: Jensen and Jared Meet – Jensen’s POV  
> Word Count: 407  
> Written for @spnabobingo

Jensen Ackles enjoyed routine. Every summer he came home from college, and every summer he worked in the office of his dad’s construction company. This year though, Jensen went to visit his dad to let him know he was ready to take over back at the office, and was confronted by the most beautiful scent he’d ever smelled. He’d stopped mid-stride, one foot still slightly raised. 

Someone smelled like candy and moss and loamy earth. Someone smelled like home. He’d jerked when his dad yelled out. His dad had always loved construction and architecture and that love had transferred to his son along with his height and his green eyes. Right now, Jensen’s only interest in his dad’s latest project was finding whoever it was that had that sweet, amazing smell.

Oh, sure, his dad had been a bit perplexed by Jensen’s sudden interest in working outside instead of the office, but Jensen had assured him he had just had the sudden desire to learn _ all  _ of the business. For the future, you know. He didn’t look like he’d believed him, but he’d rearranged his plans, and after a few days of Jensen working in the office, he was free to find the person he was looking for.

It was a Wednesday when his dad let him know he’d found an intern and Jensen could start that day at the site. Jensen could hardly finish his toast, and nearly  rushed his dad through his eggs, until he realized how ridiculous he was being. His dad looked at him oddly, but soon enough, he was able to start his search.

Jensen had slowly maneuvered his way through the entire site using the pretense he wanted to meet everyone. It wasn’t long until he found who he was looking for. Jared Padalecki. He was a couple inches taller than Jensen, an omega, and he was beautiful.

When the foreman asked him where he wanted to work, he made sure it was near Jared. It was bliss. Also, it was torture. He’d been smelling this wonderful scent for days now, his stomach tight every time he’d encountered it. His heart pounded in his chest every time he was near. 

Now, he knew who it was. All he had to do was reach out. Introduce himself. Start up a conversation. Declare his undying lust. Yeah. So far, he’d managed exactly none of that.

Soon though, he thought. Jared would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Texting  
> Ship: J2  
> Rating: PG  
> Tags: Fluff  
> Summary: Jensen finally makes his move  
> Word Count: 364  
> Written for @spnabobingo

Texas was a boiling 102° the day Jensen had finally had enough. Jared sweat more than anyone Jensen had ever met. It was a problem for a number of reasons.

All that sweat meant Jared’s scent was magnified in a way that made Jensen stark, raving mad. Crazy. Utterly insane. He’d glanced up just in time to see Jared pull up the hem of his shirt to wipe his face – and then promptly sawed five boards much shorter than they needed to be. His dad was not pleased.

Jensen was sheepish, but it’s not like he could say, ‘Gee, sorry dad, but have you noticed how the sweat glistens off Jared’s skin? And, by the way, thanks so much for giving him a job that made his muscles more defined just about every day he worked? Oh, and did I mention his scent?” So, Jensen had just shrugged, told his dad to take the ruined boards out of his pay if they couldn’t be used elsewhere and gone about his day, eyes firmly trained on his workspace. And _only_ his workspace.

Okay, that was a lie. He’d glanced up soon after the mishap, drawn to Jared in a way he’d never been to anyone else. Jared saw him and sent him a soft smile full of encouragement, and mouthed, _it happens_. Jensen smiled back, and Jared’s smile widened, his face smooth and happy. Jensen joined him that day for lunch. Then every day after that.

Eventually, Jensen got up the nerve to ask Jared out – as friends. One step at a time, he figured. Jared had been happy to, and Jensen thought he saw a flash of something else in Jared’s eyes, but it was banked too quickly for him to be even sure he’d seen anything at all.

They started doing things quite often after work. It was about a month and a half later when Jensen woke up from a nightmare and reached for his phone, resolute. He texted Jared before he had the chance to change his mind.

 

      

 

     

  
Well that wasn’t nearly as smooth as he’d hoped, but that was alright. Jensen had a date with Jared, and that’s all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: J2  
> Ship: Jensen/Jared  
> Rating: PG  
> Tags: Fluff, Ridiculousness  
> Summary: They didn’t really spend THAT much time together  
> Word Count: 430  
> Written for @spnabobingo

“Well, well. If it isn’t our own conjoined twins.”

“Hardy har,” Jared paused, “har.”

“You’re not as funny as you think you are, Patrick,” Jensen added.

“I am too. Ask anyone.”

“Hey, Mike! Come here a second.”

“Not him, Jensen. He hates me.”

“You said anyone.”

“Shut up.”

“What’s up J2?”

“J2? What is that?”

“You know, Jensen, Jared, J2.”

“Where did you ever pull that from?”

“Well, you never see one without the other anymore, so, J2 was born.”

“You do know you only work with us. You have no idea...”

“Pete saw you at the movies the other night. Cathy was at Luke’s when you came in to eat. Together. Jan...”

“Do y’all have nothing better to do with your lives than stalk us?”

“Nope,” Mike chirped gleefully. “Why did you drag me over here anyway?”

“Never mind,” Jared sulked. “Forget it.”

Patrick just laughed.

**

“So, son. How have you been?”

“I’ve been great dad.”

“I haven’t seen you very often outside of work. What have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know, just hanging out. Doing things. Going places.”

“Jensen has a boyfriend.”

“Shut up Mac.”

“Oooh, do you, son?”

“No! I don’t mom.”

“He’s lying. I went to ask him if he could turn the printer on so I could print out this report I had due, but he was too busy cooing at the other person on the phone to notice I was even there.”

“Cooing! I do not _coo_!”

“Mackenzie Ackles, stop that right now.” Jensen’s mom smirked at him. “So tell me about this boy you’re not seeing.”

Jensen just thunked his head on the table.

“Stop being so dramatic and just tell us Jensen. And get up, you’re going to get gravy in your hair.”

Jensen spoke without lifting his head. “His name is Jared, and he’s...”

“Jared Padalecki?” His dad interrupted.

Oh yeah, Dad knew him. Jensen had been so wrapped up in Jared the last couple weeks he’d sort of forgotten that fact.

“Uh, yes.”

“You know him, Alan?” Jensen’s mom asked.

“I sure do, he works on my latest si...” Jensen’s dad stopped abruptly. “Is that why you suddenly wanted to work in the field?” He asked incredulously.

“You have no idea how good he smells dad. I had to find out who it was. And when I did, well...”

“I take it he’s handsome?” Jensen's mom asked.

Alan laughed. “You could say that. He’s starting college this fall. Taller than Jensen, floppy hair, _muscles_ ,” his dad emphasized.

“So when are you bringing him to dinner?” His mother asked.

Jensen fled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Bulge Kink  
> Ship: Jensen/Jared  
> Rating: PG 13  
> Tags: Fluff, Bit of smutty thoughts  
> Summary: Jared is distracted and he thinks Jensen does it on purpose.  
> Word Count: 417  
> Written for @spnabobingo

Okay, so Jensen is gorgeous. It’s not like this is new information for Jared. Like at all.

In other news, Jared is obsessed. He’s tried several times now to convince himself that was purely exaggeration. It wasn’t working. In fact, the only thing that kept him from dying of mortification was the fact that he was very clearly not the only one.

It didn’t take too much for the other guys at the work site to realize something was going on between Jensen and Jared. Sure, they’d rib them every chance they got about how much time they spent together, but it wasn’t until Jensen showed up in a tank and a skin tight pair of jeans that the guys started to think it was maybe more than that. Jared will never forget that day for as long as he lived.

One of the things you need to know about werewolves is that alphas have knots. What is that, you say? That is a very wide spot at the base of an alphas cock that will swell as they get closer to orgasm and will lock them into their partner. It’s a biological imperative, if you will, to help with conception.

For Jared, Jensen’s skin tight pants had quickly become a biological imperative. He’s not even kidding. He’d dropped the concrete mix he was carrying when Jensen had first shown up to work, and things had steadily gotten worse as the day went on.

Jensen started to sweat in the intense Texas heat, and his tank started clinging closer to his chest and his broad muscular back. At lunch, they ate in what little shade they could find, not wanting to be inside, even though it was so much cooler. Jared nearly choked when Jensen decided to sprawl out and kicked lightly at Jared’s boot.

“You doing okay, Jared? You’ve seemed a little off today.”

“I’m fine, Jensen, I’m just...” Jared had swatted at Jensen’s boot, but that drew his eye right up to the tight denim encasing Jensen’s adorably bowed legs. It wasn’t long before he found his gaze stuck on the bulge between Jensen’s thick, muscular thighs. Oh my. Jensen apparently wasn’t small anywhere.

“Jared?” Jensen sat up abruptly, worried as Jared seemed to lose his train of thought. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I...” Jared croaked. “I am, I swear. I really, really am.” And if he got to see that impressive bulge up close sometime soon? That would most certainly be the truth.


End file.
